1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors used for hard disk, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for electrically interconnecting electronic assemblies such as printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic devices such as hard disk to provided to electrically connect printed circuit boards (PCBs). The connector generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. Referring to FIG. 5, such a conventional terminal 90 of the connector (not shown) typically comprises a longitudinal base portion 91 adapted for securing the terminal 90 in the connector. A soldering portion 92 is formed at a distal end of the base portion 91, for soldering the terminal 90 on a first printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown) via SMT. The base portion 91 defines a first surface 912 adjacent to the first PCB. The soldering portion 92 defines a soldering surface 921 spaced from and parallel to the first surface 912 relative to the first PCB. A deflectable arm 93 extends upwardly and continuously from an upper portion opposite to the first surface 912 of the base portion 92. A contacting portion 94 is formed on a distal end of the deflectable arm 93 for electrically connecting a second PCB. The electrical connector engages with the first and second PCB via the soldering portion 92 and the contacting portion 94, respectively. As a result, mechanical and electrical engagement between the two PCBs via the electrical connector is attained.
However, when the electrical connector is engaged with the first PCB via soldering the soldering portion 92 onto the first PCB, a space is formed between the first surface 912 of the terminal 90 and the first PCB. At this time, the terminal 90 is connected with the first PCB only via the soldering portion 92. When the second PCB presses upon the contacting portion 94 of the terminal 90 to obtain electrical connection between the electrical connector and the second PCB, the press applied of the second PCB is only supported on the terminals 90 of the connector. Because the soldering portion 92 is formed at one distal end of the base portion 91 and a space is between the base portion 91 and the first PCB, when the press applied on the terminals 90 is too great, the soldering portion 92 will can not support all of the press and make the terminal 90 lose balance to incline toward to the first PCB. Thus, electrical connection between the second PCB and the contacting portion 94 of the terminal 90 is not obtained.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.